No Peace for the Damned
by Ashisinthecloset
Summary: Jack Kline, or Jack Winchester, stumbles across an odd case involving a wayward teen. Team Freewill must try to solve the mystery of who this kid is and try to tolerate them being around.
1. A Case?

Team Freewill, AKA the Winchester Family- Sam, Dean and his husband Cas, and their happy nephilim child Jack- was just enjoying an uneventful summer day, no supernatural activity had been reported for a while and that was alright. Everything was going fine, that is, until Cas stumbled upon a case.

"Dean! Sam!" the seraphim yelled as he carried his laptop, "Look at this." he pulled up a news article that involved a chain of an odd murders, every body was on top of burn marks in the shape of wings when they were found.

"Someone's killing angels?" Dean asked with a mouth full of apple pie, "Okay, anything else? So that we know what we're dealing with here, Cas."

"Well... A string of robberies have been stopped in an odd way."

"Yeah," Sam crossed his arms, "Odd how?"

"Security cameras show a small person- they're masked up though- but look." he showed the two brothers the footage, it had to be a teen, something glowed in their eyes as they waved their hand and the robbers were thrown back.

"And that's not the only thing," Cas pulled up another video, "That same masked person has been seen in the same location as the victims _before _and _after _they died."

The Winchester brothers exchanged glances before nodding, Dean wiped his face with a napkin before walking over to his bag.

"Do you know where this takes place, Cas?" Sam asked as he began placing some equipment in his bag.

"Moss Valley, Kansas," Cas placed his laptop away, "Jack, come on, we've got a case!"

"A case?!" the young nephilim's face lit up with joy as he hurried over to his friends, "What do you think it is?"

"Angel killer." Dean grunted as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, "Let's go."

The Impala, or what Dean likes to call it: _Baby, _roared to life. Dean and Sam in thr front seats while Cas and Jack were in the back, it would take about 2 hours to get to Moss Valley. Team Freewill started to list which creatures would want to kill an angel: nephilims, demons, other angels, or maybe humans. Whatever it was, Team Freewill would find it and question it _then _kill it.


	2. Purple

"So," Dean asked while Sam was writing down the statement of the only witness, the store clerk, "How _exactly_ did _Randal_ react when he entered the store?" Jack and Cas were examining the dead angel on the ground, there were no signs of sulfer but there were signs of _another _angel. Cas got up and waddled over to Dean and Sam and Jack followed quickly.

"Do you have any security footage from the event?" Cas asked.

"Why, yes we do," the store clerk nodded, "This way, please." the four of them followed the man to the back room where he showed Team Freewill the footage from earlier that day, _Randal_ was just looking for a packet of gum. Standing besides him was a small figure, the suspect, and then the footage turned to static; leaving the four of them in confusion.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" Dean grumbled, "Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know, agent," the clerk shrugged, "The police had the same problem- although there seemed to be nothing wrong with the footage at all." Cas, Sam and Dean exchanged glances before the footage showed the events right _after _Randal had been killed, the smaller person was gone. On another screen it showed the same small person running out of the store, they glanced at the camera before sprinting off.

"That's our guy." Sam peeped, "Thank you for your time sir, if anything else pops up feel free to call us." he handed the clerk their contact info before they left. They now knew what they were dealing with, _another angel. _

Once the four of them were in the Impala, Sam began searching the town records for their person by seeing if the eyes matched with anyone else's. Purple eyes, _was that normal? _They had already checked the bank and questioned the witnesses there, they questioned the robbers- attempted robbers- but nothing...

Cas couldn't find any signs of an angel _anywhere_, they must have been warding themselves from Angel Radio. "Sammy, you find anything yet?" Dean asked as he slid back into the Impala with Cas after ordering food.

"Not yet," the giant groaned, "Apparently the eyes of our culprit matched with a _dead _person!"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Take a look for yourself." Sam handed his brother the laptop, Cas and Jack glanced over Dean's shoulder at the information on the screen.

_**Name:** Mercedes Patricia-Ashlyn Beckett_

_**Age:** 12_

_**Date of Birth:** 6/18/2001_

_**Place of Birth:** Moss Valley, Kansas_

_**Date of Death:** 4/25/2013_

_**Place of Death:** Moss Valley, Kansas_

"The hell?!" Dean furrowed his brows, "So we have an angel using a _dead kid's _body?"

"That... Appears so..." Cas tilted his head, "Although it's not common for an angel to do so..."

"Well," Sam took his laptop and shoved it back in the bag, "We'll go ask the local police department then." The Impala roared to life and Team Freewill drove off. Jack noticed a pale girl with cherry red hair out the window, she flashed him a sly smile before disappearing in an alleyway.

The drive to the police station was 15 minutes, Jack spent all that time listening to music- he was a big fan of Billie Joel at the moment- his favortie artists were: A Day to Remember, Bring Me the Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Slipknot and Green Day. Mainly rock/punk rock genre. The nephilim's mind wandered as he thought of the image of Mercedes Beckett; she had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, freckles littered her face, round glasses which rested upon her nose made her eyes stand out. _She had purple eyes_, eyes that held so many questions.

The car stopped and the Winchesters stepped out of the car, Jack paused his music and tucked his earbuds in his pocket before following Cas and the others, "Jack?" Sam stopped him.

"Yeah?" Jack tilted his head attentively.

"We might need you to stay behind- I'm not saying right now but- because you're... You know... _not _an adult."

"Right, right. I'm physically an 18 year old but I'm technically a 2 year old-"

"More or less." Sam blinked. "Now let's go."


	3. Beckett

The four men shuffled inside the police station, Sam began to ask around about Mercedes Patricia-Ashlyn Beckett but all he got were the same answers, "Her death was a suicide." Team Freewill had met with a brick wall, they were allowed to sift through her files but they wouldn't find much. All they would find were things about her parents' deaths, it was a car crash, Dean and Cas stayed behind with the files while Sam and Jack walked off to talk with the officers. "Excuse me, officer," Sam spoke politely as Jack stood by his side with a friendly smile, "We were wondering if you could tell us a few things about Mercedes Beckett?"

"Who are you?" the officer asked as he sipped a cup of water.

"I'm with the FBI-"

"Why does an FBI agent have a kid with him?"

"Oh, he's my little brother who's shadowing and-" Sam stopped as the officer glanced at the both of them curiously, "Jack, go wait outside?" Jack left without a word and Sam went back to talking with the officer. Jack sat at the curb outside the station and waited for his friends, he pulled out his iPod and placed the earbuds in before he felt reality fade and the music swallow him. He didn't notice her sit next to him.

"_Where Did the Party Go_?" her voice made him jump, "FOB?"

"You!" Jack's eyes widened, "You were at the bank! Who-"

"My name's not that important right now." she sneered as she rolled her eyes, "Chocolate?" she offered him a piece. Jack glanced at it hesitantly before taking it, his face lit up once he knew what it was.

"Nougat," he beamed, "I like nougat."

"That's good."

Inside the police station Sam had found out that Mercedes had ran off after her parents' car had crashed, the police looked everywhere but could not find her body until they checked her room and found the note. _Her death was ruled a suicide._

"Is there any one else who knew the Beckett family?" Sam asked, "Neighbors, other family members, friends?"

"There is this college professor, James Allen," the officer replied, "His family was pretty close with the Beckett's, although his folks are both dead but I can tell ya where he works so you can ask."

"That would be great, yeah, thanks." Sam noticed Dean and Cas waiting for him, "Thank you for your time." He reunited with his friends and they began to disperse about what they'd found. Mercedes' eyes were _originally_ blue, they only turned purple _right after she turned 12._

Outside, Jack began asking the red head about her skateboard. She had it for about 4 years, she was around his age- 17- and to Jack she was beautiful. Her pale skin almost glowed under the sunlight, her freckles were more vivid under the light and her eyes were like violets...

"You still haven't told me your name." Jack tilted his head.

Cas was speaking when Dean noticed the red head sitting by Jack, "Uh, guys...?"

"Who is that?!" Cas snapped, "What is-"

"Let's go." Sam stormed out of the building, Dean and Cas following behind. "Hey!" he bellowed, the girl jumped and glanced back.

"Gotta run!" she jumped to her feet and ran off before hopping onto the skateboard, "See ya around!" she rolled away, "Oh yeah, the name's Patch!" she saluted with two fingers before the three adults shot her death glances.

"Who the hell was that?!" Dean growled.

"Her name is Patch." Jack replied.

"Yeah but _why _was she talking to you?"

"I... Don't know?"

"Should we go after her?" Cas asked.

"No," Sam replied, "We need to see a professor James Allen at Moss Valley University."


	4. Lore

Team Freewill reached the university and they began wandering the halls in search of prof. Allen's classroom. It was flooded with a sea of students and professors; math majors, science majors, english majors, and so much more. When they turned the corner they saw in bold white letters _Professor J. Allen, history and English professor_. They found their guy.

Sam gently knocked on the door, "Come in!" was the response he was given and with that the four of them walked in.

"Professor Allen?" Sam asked as he straightened his suit.

"Yes?" a young man replied fron behind stacks of books and loose leaf papers. "How can I help you?" The four men showed their badges and the professor nodded calmly.

The young professor- he looked somewhere in his mid 20s to early 30s- politely asked the four of them to take a seat all the while he pulled up his office chair.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions about the Beckett family?" Sam asked calmly, the professor's eyes widened once he heard the name. Allen cleared his throat and composed himself before answering.

"The Beckett's were family friends," his voice sounded choked, "They- I'm sorry agents, it's kind of an _emotional _story- the Beckett family were nice people. Their daughter was a good kid, it's sad what happened to her."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other while the professor paused to breathe, Cas was quickly writing everything down while Jack glanced around the room. The young nephilim noticed that 80% of the shelves were lined with books on lore, odd.

"I'm sorry," The professor shook his head, "But what does the FBI want with a family that's dead?"

"Uh, to see if there were any _other _factors that played into their deaths." Dean replies to which the young professor raises an eyebrow in question.

"Here," the professor handed them a pair of keys, "Their old house might hold the answers you need."


End file.
